kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Events/Mechanics
Several new gameplay mechanics are implemented in each new Event, some of which are Event-exclusive. These mechanics may change gameplay drastically, and the event-exclusive ones are described here. Event-Exclusive Mechanics Combined Fleet See main article: Combined Fleet The Combined Fleet system was first introduced in the Battle of Midway during the Summer Event of 2014, and has been present since as an event-exclusive mechanic. In a Combined Fleet, you'll have to organize and sortie the first two fleets together, allowing for up to 12 ships (instead of the usual 6) to be sortied out at once. Combined fleets can only be sortied to the maps that require it. See the dedicated page for more info. Ship Locking Introduced in the Summer 2014 Event, this mechanic locks ships that were sortied out to specific event maps, and will be unable to participate in other ship-locked maps. A ship girl will receive her map lock as soon as she sorties to a ship-locking event map. Afterwards, it's impossible to remove the lock till the end of the event. Remodeling or marriage will NOT remove the shiplock. However, this locking only applies to that ship's specific ID, so any other ship with same name will not have the same lock. Support expeditions will not receive locks. Here's an example using the Summer 2015 Event: * Sending Shimakaze to E-1 and/or E-2 would lock her to E-1 and E-2 and thus unable to participate in the subsequent maps sans the final map. * Sending Nagato to E-3 would lock her to E-3 and E-6 and thus unable to be sent to Map E-2, E-4 or E-5. * Sending Kongou to E-4 would lock her to E-4 and cannot be sortied out to any other map sans the final map. * Sending Yamato to E-6 would lock her to E-6, but she can also participate in E-3 which has the same tag. * Sending Kitakami to E-5 would lock her to E-5 only, effectively locking her out from the rest of the other event maps. * Sending Akitsumaru to E-7 won't lock her, and she is free to sortie to any of the earlier event maps until she is actually sortied to any of them, where their respective ship locks would then be applied. * All the aforementioned ships are able to sortie to E-7 on Hei-rank (Easy). However, Kitakami would be unable to sortie there at higher difficulties as E-7 does NOT allow locks from E-5. This mechanic varies for each and every event, so make sure you check the specific Event pages themselves for more info on how the maps are locked. This is also a reason to keep multiple ships per ship-type prepared. If you lack in certain ship-types, you may not be able to fulfill branching routes on later maps, or may be forced to use an un-optimal composition. Support expeditions do not check for ship locks, with the exception of the Summer 2014 Event (AL/MI). Difficulty Selection Starting from the Winter 2015 Event , players can choose the difficulty of each event map from three difficulties: Easy (丙), Medium (乙), and Hard (甲). (Replacing the old dynamic difficulty system) Differences= Different difficulties yield different rewards, with harder tiers giving more items, or better versions of the same base item type. Ship rewards are always given, regardless of difficulty. Ship drops differ, with some ships available only to medium/hard, and certain drop rates are increased on higher difficulties. Enemy compositions differ depending on difficulty, especially bosses and their escorts. Whether if it's more efficient to farm a lower drop rate on Easy, or with a higher drop rate on Hard/Medium, depends on the differences in drop rates and the preparedness of the player's fleet. Ship locks, if applicable, will be placed regardless of difficulty, but will only be enforced on Medium and Hard difficulties. Clearing the last map of the Event on Hard (甲) mode will reward a First Class Medal. The First Class Medal can still be obtained even if any of the earlier maps were done on an easier difficulty, so long as the last map is cleared on Hard. Clearing the prior map on Easy (丙) mode will lock out Hard (甲) mode for the last map, so pay attention if you wish to obtain the First Class Medal. Note that the original Japanese characters for the three difficulty tiers (which literally mean A/B/C) do not actually describe the difficulty of the mode. Instead, the difficulty is shown by the number of sakura petals directly below, where more petals indicate a higher difficulty. They're translated as such for the purpose of simplicity. |-|Requirements and Constraints= Requirements KanColle-150207-20351201.png|Click the button circled in red to change difficulty Winter_Difficulty_Settings.png|Un-highlighted words indicate Current Difficulty *Easy difficulty is always unlocked *Medium is unlocked at HQ level 35 *Hard is unlocked at HQ level 80 Constraints *Players may not change the difficulty after clearing the map (emptying the boss gauge). *Players may change the difficulty anytime before clearing the map, but the boss gauge will be fully restored upon doing so. **If it is a Transport Drop-off Map (see below) that requires you to sink the Boss HP bar after and the Transport (TP) Bar is already cleared player must clear the the TP Bar again if they change difficulty as it will reset everything (both TP and HP bars). *''Players may not select Hard difficulty if the previous map was cleared on Easy''. It's possible to jump to and from other difficulties otherwise. |-|Easy Mode Ship Tags= Starting from the Spring 2015 Event, players on Easy mode would not have shiplock restrictions, allowing the the players to send shiplocked girls to maps that do not normally allow it. For example : If you used Ooi in E-4 Hard mode, you can use her in E-5 Easy mode, since easy mode ignores the ship lock. But, if you used Mogami in E-2 on Easy, you cannot use her in E-4 Medium/Hard modes. |-|HP Bar Scaling= Starting from the Summer 2015 Event, the required amount of boss kills required to clear a map varies depending on an Admiral's HQ Level. The higher the HQ Level is, the more kills it requires to complete a map. The following is an example from Winter 2016 event: For example, to complete E-1 in Easy difficulty, a HQ105 Admiral would require 5 kills, while a HQ30 Admiral would require only 3. However, it is still unknown whether there are more threshold levels aside from the ones that already exist in the table. Map-specific Mechanics Transport Load-Off= 艦これブログオレの娘は不沈艦20151122-6.jpg|Transport escort fleet visits a "flag node". Here the player has used only Drum Canisters 艦これブログオレの娘は不沈艦20151122-8.jpg|Transport mission success 輸送作戦ー作戦失敗.png|Transport mission failed First introduced in Fall 2015 Event, where players have to deplete a gauge known as Transport Load-Off gauge by reaching a drop-off point, then attaining victory at the boss to secure it. Ships are able to equip Drum Canister and/or Daihatsu Landing Craft to increase the amount of gauge depleted. Depending on the map, players may be allowed to set up a type of Combined Fleet known as Transport Escort Fleet (輸送護衛部隊 y''usou goei butai'') to perform this role. The player's fleet is required to visit a node indicated with a flag. From there, the game will note how many Drum Canister/Daihatsu Landing Craft the player's fleet has carried to that node. The player's fleet is then required to get an A rank or higher at the boss node in order to deplete points off the Transport Load-Off gauge. (揚陸成功した輸送物資量? youriku seikoushita yusoumono shi ryou) In the case of Fall 2015 Event, E-2 utilized the Transport Load-Off gauge, but was designed for a single fleet. Fall 2015 Event's E-3 used Combined Fleet, with the Transport Escort Fleet (輸送護衛部隊 yusou goei butai) option enabled. Fall 2015 Event's E-5 had a dual gauge system, where after depleting the TP gauge, the HP gauge would be revealed and would have to be depleted again to truly clear the map. The same logic applies to the mechanics of difficulty selection and specifically the Hit Point (HP) gauge. If you reset your difficulty selection at any time in a specific map for whatever reason, you will reset both the HP and TP gauge of that map, even if the TP gauge has already been cleared. You will have to redo the TP gauge once again if reset. Some of the currently known information about the Transport Load-Off gauge mechanism: TP Calculation, according to data obtained from nga178 forum (Chinese), wikiwiki calculation, and a TP Calculator based on the NGA's method (Chinese) * TP calculation is not affected on a per-Map basis. * According to a source from the Japanese wikiwiki, TP point calculation has been changed since the Fall 2015 Event. * In a S Rank victory, after TP calculation, the total is rounded down. * In an A Rank victory, after TP calculation, the total is rounded down, multiplied by 0.7, and then rounded down again. * The TP Gauge won't change if the boss battle results in a B-Rank or lower. * Each Combat Ration grants approximately 1 extra TP. No data for Canned Mackerel or Underway Replenishment yet. * How Combat Ration consumption affects the TP value is still unknown. * Ships that reach the flag node in taiha (大破) status, or were retreated (撤退 via Fleet Command Facility) are not counted in the node, and neither are their equipment. ** Popups will appear when reaching the flag node, displaying the number of Drum Canister/Daihatsu Landing Crafts brought. * Other unlisted ship types, like CLT?/CA? have not been tested. * Daihatsu Landing Craft related calculations are not accurate and require further data. *Improving Daihatsu won't give extra TPhttp://ja.kancolle.wikia.com/wiki/%E3%82%B9%E3%83%AC%E3%83%83%E3%83%89:713#3 |-|Boss Debilitation= Also known as Boss Debilitation Mechanism First introduced in Summer 2015 Event (see here). The mechanism requires players to fulfill specific requirements on the map in order to be able to increase damage dealt to the boss. This mechanic resets daily, at either 0000 or 0500 JST depending on the event. Without using this mechanic, the boss will ultimately be harder to defeat. The mechanism also appears to persist even when difficulty settings are changed. In Summer 2015 Event, the only map that used this mechanic was E-7. Initial speculation and testing indicated that the debilitation nodes were X and Y. However, a source that appeared after the event indicated that node C was also another debilitation node. It was also revealed that the debilitation from node C was triggered by the destruction of Wa-class transport enemies. It is not clear if any Wa-classes or only those from E-7-C were valid. In this event, this mechanic increased all ships' critical damage multipliers and possibly critical hit rates at the boss node. This mechanic reset at 0000 JST daily. Other than boss node (node Z) the debilitation nodes are shown. The Fall 2015 Event version of the mechanic involved the Submarine Princess and the Destroyer Water Demon, requiring the player to defeat certain enemies on the map to weaken them. Unlike the previous event which lacked any visible indicators, enemy bosses now have separate CGs and lines to indicate their weakened version. SS_Submarine_Princess_644_Full.png SS_Submarine_Princess_644_Full_Damaged.png *The Fall 2015 Event E-4 boss, Submarine Princess, could be debilitated by defeating the Anchorage Water Demon at Node M and Harbour Princess at node J at least once. While the debilitation is in effect, the gleaming eye will glow with cyan instead of purple, and a green goo would appear to leak out from her body. Other than boss node (node O) the debilitation nodes are shown. DD_Destroyer_Water_Demon_647_Full.png DD_Destroyer_Water_Demon_647_Full_Damaged.png *The Fall 2015 Event E-5 boss, Destroyer Water Demon could be debilitated by sinking at least 30 PT Imp Packs during the TP-Bar Stage, or 15 PT Imp Pack during Boss HP Bar Stage. While the debilitation was in effect, the Destroyer Water Demon would lose her helmet. The boss debilitation mechanism effect lasts until 05:00 hrs JST on Fall 2015 Event, except for the last day of the event. |-|Land-Base Aerial Support= Content merged into Land-Base Aerial Support Other Common Mechanics LoS Check Starting from the Spring 2014 Event event, LoS ( )-based checks were implemented. Read the Line of Sight article for detail. Node specific details Aerial Battle= These nodes consist of two Aerial Combat phases, but they do not have any other regular combat phases (shelling/torpedo). In combined fleet maps, as the 2nd fleet doesn't send out planes during aerial combat phases, no damage to the enemy fleet will be dealt by them, thus the 2nd fleet flagship will always get MVP in these nodes. |-|Air Raid Battle= Manual_node_selection_-_Winter_2016_Event.png|Winter 2016 Event - map E-2. Node E and F are Air raid battle nodes Aerial_only_battle_node_-_Winter_2016_Event.png|Winter 2016 Event - map E-2. Node E Air raid battle Abyssal_Liberation_Land-based_Dive_Bomber_561_Equipment.png|Abyssal Liberation Land-based Dive Bomber Abyssal_Liberation_Land-based_Dive_Bomber_Ace_562_Equipment.png|Abyssal Liberation Land-based Dive Bomber Ace Also known as: Air Raid Battle (空襲戦) First introduced in Winter 2016 Event. Unlike Aerial Battle nodes seen in Summer 2014 Event where it was possible to attack Abyssal ships through Dive/Torpedo Bomber planes, Air Raid Battle nodes are strictly defensive air battles against an onslaught of Abyssal aircraft before they attempt to damage your ships. There are a few key differences with an Air Raid Battle versus a regular aerial battle: * The nodes are indicated by a single red arrow curving towards a red circle. * Given the fact that it is a air-defense node, it is advised to use diamond formation in these nodes. * Receiving no damage from an Air Raid Battle yields S ranking. However, receiving one damage results in A rank. Detailed rules: **Perfect S: Take zero damage from the airstrike. Annihilation of enemy bombers isn't necessary. **A: Take less than 10% damagehttp://nga.178.com/read.php?tid=8989155 **B: Take 10%-20% damage **C: Take 20%-50% damage *These nodes consume 8% fuel and 4% ammo. **If a ship's total fuel/ammo is not divisible by 4%/8%, the cost is rounded up. * Abyssal aircraft from Installations such as Variant V/VI/VII of the Airfield Princess will attempt to bomb your fleet. (Note that there will be no "plane launching" animation) Your fleet will launch any aircraft able of participating in the Aerial Combat phase to intercept them. No bombers will attack. * Enemy formation is typically diamond, but has no graphics due to diamond normally being unselectable with fewer than 5 ships. * Airfield Princesses that appear on these nodes tend to use the following aircraft: :* Abyssal Liberation Land-based Dive Bomber :* Abyssal Liberation Land-based Dive Bomber Ace :* Note that these are not the only aircraft that appear in air raid nodes, nor do they exclusively appear in air raid nodes. * You cannot choose to pursue the enemy for night battle, as you are not fighting with an enemy fleet, but instead defending yourself from an enemy air raid. |-|ASW= ASW Nodes in events do not consume ammunition. |-|Night Battle= For event maps with combined fleet, only the 2nd fleet will participate in night battle, thus the 1st fleet's flagship will get MVP by default in night battle nodes In certain old (2013) event maps, after completing night battles in certain night battle nodes, it was possible to proceed to day battle if certain criteria are met (e.g. 2DD left in the enemy fleet). However, players were unable to stop the battle from continuing into day battle if those criteria were met. |-|Node Selection= 6-3 Map-0.jpg|On node A for 6-3, you are able to choose your path. You can go to either B or C. It is up to you Manual_node_selection_-_Winter_2016_Event.png|Winter 2016 Event - map E-2. Game prompts you to select a node. Manual_node_selection_nodes_highlighted_-_Winter_2016_Event.png|Winter 2016 Event - map E-2. Available nodes are displayed. Also known as Manual Node Selection Introduced in Spring 2015 Event, certain nodes allow you click on a node to specify which route you want to take. You may only choose nodes that are connected directly to the manual nodes. |-|Multiple Branching= Starting from Winter 2016 Event, maps with multiple branching options were introduced. These maps may have multiple starting or/and ending nodes. The starting node depends on the ships, or combined fleet type that was used to sortie on the map. As shown in the image, there were multiple start and end nodes in 2016 Winter event E-3. The first part was to deplete TP gauge, using a Transport Escort Fleet which started at node A and ends at node S. After which, players had the option of using either a Surface Task Force (Starts at node J) or Carrier Task Force (Starts at node E or F) to make their way to the final boss (node T). References